


Engaño mutuo

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras no dijese nada, quizás podrían mantener la ilusión de que aun tenían esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaño mutuo

Nada volvería a estar bien.

No era posible creer lo contrario, pero cuando Misty lo dijo, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello en un obvio intento por tranquilizarla, Carly no la contradijo.

Daba igual que su cuerpo traicionase su silencio, temblando incontrolablemente en los brazos de Misty, al igual que la mirada triste de la modelo probaba que ni siquiera ella creía sus propias palabras; mientras no lo dijese...

—Todo saldrá bien —repitió Misty como si se tratase de un mantra y esta vez Carly asintió aferrándose a ella, queriendo mantener la falsa esperanza por tanto tiempo como el destino se lo permitiese.


End file.
